The Secret Garden
by SammyPotterhead
Summary: our beloved harry potter characters embark on a classic tale
1. Chapter 1

**The secret garden**

**Hey guys Sammy here! I thought I would write this on one if my all time favourite books/films/ musical! So I hope you enjoy! Also I am currently working on my own book! (Omg I know!) And my friend and I are adapting it into a film! So go to my Watt Pad if you want to read it! I will post the link... Now: user/SammyC123321 ha-ha**

**Enjoy!**

**Hermione as Mary Lennox**

**Harry as Dicken Sowerby**

**Draco as Colin Craven**

**Ginny Weasley as Martha Sowerby**

**Neville as John**

**Dumbledore as Ben Weatherstaff**

**Lucius Malfoy as Archibald Craven**

**Narcissa Malfoy as Lily Craven**

**Mrs Weasley as Susan Sowerby**

**Minerva McGonagall as Mrs Medlock**

**Cadmus Malfoy as Dr. Craven**

**The characters are very ooc for a while but I have put a bit of magic and stuff into the story! FYI should I keep going with my Hogwarts School Musical? Let me know**!

_**Chapter 1: there is no one left.**_

When Miss Hermione Granger was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle everybody agreed she was the most disagreeable child they had ever met. It was true though, she had a little thin face, made thinner by the bushy hair she had, a little thin body and a sour expression on her face. Her face though was yellow in colour due to the fact she was born in India and was always ill one way or another. Her father held a position as a highly trained Auror under the British Ministry of Magic and always was away from home, her mother on the hand had been a great beauty who only seemed to care for herself, it didn't help she was a veela, she loved to go to parties and amuse herself with all the riches India could offer her. She had not wanted a child at all, and so when Hermione was born she handed her over to one of her servants, her husband would not allow house elf's into their house hold. This servant was made to understand that if she wished to please the mistress of the house she was to keep the child out of sight as much as possible.

So when she was a sickly, fretful, ugly little baby she was kept out of the way, and when she became a sickly, fretful, toddling thing she was kept out of the way also. Hermione never remembered seeing any familiarly anything but the dark faces of her Nanny and the other native servants, sometimes her father saw her but that was never often. Her servants had to always obey her and give her, her own way in everything otherwise the mistress of the house would be angry at the if she was disturbed by her crying. So by the time she was 8 years old she was a tyrannical and selfish as anyone who had ever lived. The young governess who had come to teach her to read and write disliked her so much that she gave up her place in the household after only 3 months, and when another came to teach in her place she went away in less time. So if Hermione had not found her passion in reading she would never had picked up a book at all yet alone known her letters.

One frightfully hot morning, when she was at the ages of 15 she had awoken feeling very cross, she had become even crosser to see that the servant that was next to her bed was not her Nanny at all.

"Why have you come?" she said to the strange woman at the end of her bed "I will not let you stay here! Send my Nanny to me at once!"

The woman looked frightened, but all she could stammer from what Hermione heard anyway was something to do with how her Nanny couldn't come, and when Hermione threw herself into a passionate range and started to hit her she only looked more frightened repeating frantically that it was not possible for her Nanny to come to Hermione.

There was something mysterious in the ait when she woke up. Nothing was done in its regular order and several of their servants seemed missing, while those whom Hermione saw round the house were hurrying about with scared faces. She was for once left alone as the morning went on, and at last she wandered out into the gardens and began to play by herself under a tree there. She pretended that she was making a flower-bed, sticking big scarlet hibiscus blossoms into little heaps of earth, all the time growing more and more angry muttering quietly to herself the things she will say and the names she will give to her Nanny upon her return.

She kept saying these things over and over again when she heard her, her mother, as she came out onto the Veranda with someone. From where Hermione was she saw it was a young man who was an Auror along with her father. She stared at the boy, but she stared at her mother most of all. She always when she had a chance to see her mother as she was a tall, slim, pretty woman who wore such lovely clothes in Hermione's opinion. Her hair was curly but tamed, unlike Hermione's which was bushy, and she had a delicate little nose which seemed to be disdaining things, but the things Hermione loved the most about her mother was her large laughing eyes. All the clothes she wore were thin and floating, Hermione liked to think they were "full of lace". In Hermione's eyes they looked fuller of lace than ever this morning, but her eyes, she saw, were not laughing at all. They seemed large and scared and lifted imploringly to the Auror's face.

"How bad is it? Oh its very bad isn't it?" Hermione heard her say, with a voice full of worry.

"Awful" the young Auror answered in a trembling voice "awful Mrs. Granger. You would have been better if you had left weeks ago"

Mrs. Granger wrung her hands "oh! I know I should have" she cried "I only stayed to go to that silly dinner party, oh what a fool I've been"

At that very moment a loud sound of wailing was hear from the servants' quarters that Mrs. Granger clutched the young Auror's arm, and Hermione stood up looking in the direction of the servants quarters shivering in fear.

"What was that?" Mrs. Granger gasped.

"Someone had died" answered the Auror "You didn't tell us it had broken out among your servants!"

"I did not know!" Mrs. Granger cried. "Come with me!" and then she turned and ran into the house.

After all the appalling things that had happened the mysteriousness of the morning was explained to Hermione. Spattergroit had broken out in its most fatal form and people around her were dying like flies, and Hermione's Nanny had taken ill in the night and it was because she had just died that all the servants had cried out. Before the next day three more servants had died and most of the others had run away in fear of catching the illness themselves.

During the confusion and bewilderment of the next day Hermione hid herself in her bedroom and was forgotten by everyone. Nobody though of her, nobody wanted her, and strange things started to happen which she new nothing of. Through this time Hermione found herself crying and sleeping the hours away. She only knew that people were ill and that strange mysterious noises could be heard in the house. At one time she had crept into the dining-room and found it was empty, though a partly finished meal was still sitting on the table, and the chairs and plates looked as if they had been hastily pushed back when the dinners rose suddenly for some reason which was unknown to Hermione. As she wandered through the room she took some fruit and biscuits eating them as she looked around the room, and as she was thirsty she saw a glass with some firewhiskey in it. It was bitter tasting and she did not know how strong it was. When she out it down again she found herself feeling very drowsy, and made her way back to her room unsure about the feeling that had come upon her.

Many things happened during the hours in which Hermione slept heavily, but for once she was not disturbed by the crying and the sounds of things being carried out of the house. When Hermione did awaken she lay silently and looked at the ceiling. The house was perfectly still. She had never known her house to be so still before, she couldn't hear voices or footsteps and she wondered if everybody had got well and all the trouble was over. She was also wondering who would look after her now her Nanny was dead; would she get a new Nanny? Perhaps she would know some new stories. Hermione was getting rather tired of her old Nanny's ones. The noise and hurrying about the house and crying over the Spattergroit had frightened Hermione and she had been angry because no one seemed to remember that she was still alive. Everyone seemed to scared to think about one little girl, that no one seemed fond of, it seemed everyone was too busy thinking of themselves. But now they are better surly someone would remember her and come looking.

But no one came, and as she lay waiting the house seemed to grow more and more silent. She hear something rustling on the floor and when she looked down on the floor she saw a little snake gliding along the floor watching her with eyes like jewels. She was not frightened, because he was a harmless little thing who looked like he was in too much of a hurry to get out the room. As she watched he slipped under the door. Sitting up in her bed she looked around.

"how queer and quiet it is" she said softly "it sounds as if there is no one in the house but me and that little snake"

Almost after she finished speaking she heard footsteps in the hall then on the veranda. They were men's footsteps; someone had entered the house and was talking in low voices. What confused Hermione was that no one went to meet them or speak to them, they seemed to just be opening doors and looking into rooms.

"What desolation!" she heard one voice say. "that pretty, pretty woman! I heard there was a child, though no one saw her so no one knows if she even exists"

Hermione was standing in the middle of her room when they opened the door a few minute later. She looked like a ugly, cross thing and she was frowning because she was beginning to get hungry and feeling neglected. The first of the two men was an Auror of some sort, she remembered him talking to her father last time he was home. The man looked troubled and tired, but when he saw her he was so started he jumped back in surprise.

"Merlin's beard!" he cried out. "There is a child in here! A child alone! In a place like this! Merlin's beard, who is she?"

"i am Hermione Granger" she said drawing herself up stiffly. She though the man was being very rude to call her lovely house "a place like this!" "i feel asleep and when everyone was ill and have just woken up. Why had nobody come?"

"its the child that nobody saw" exclaimed the man as he turned to his companion "she has actually been forgotten!"

"Why was I forgotten?" Hermione said, stamping her foot.

The young Auror, who's name was Barney looked at her very sadly. Hermione even though she saw him wipe his eyes, as if he had been crying.

"poor little kid" he said "there is nobody left to come"

It was in a strange and sudden way that Hermione found out that she now was orphaned; they had both died and been carried away in the night and everyone else had left. That is why the house was so quiet. It was true there was no one else in the house but her and the little snake.


	2. Chapter 2

**The secret garden**

* * *

**Hey guys Sammy here! I thought I would write this on one if my all time favourite books/films/ musical! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Hermione as Mary Lennox**

**Harry as Dicken Sowerby**

**Draco as Colin Craven**

**Ginny Weasley as Martha Sowerby**

**Neville as John**

**Dumbledore as Ben Weatherstaff**

**Lucius Malfoy as Archibald Craven**

**Narcissa Malfoy as Lily Craven**

**Mrs Weasley as Susan Sowerby**

**Minerva McGonagall as Mrs Medlock**

**Cadmus Malfoy as Doctor Craven **

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ away from here.**

Hermione had liked to look at her mother from a distance and she had thought her very pretty, bust as she knew very little of she could scarcely have been expected to love her or miss her very much when she was gone. Her father on the other hand she did miss as when he was home he did make an effort to do things with her. Of her new home she thought was she would like to know if they would be nice people, who would be polite to her and give her her own way as her Nanny had done.

She knew she was not going to stay at the Auror's house where she was taken at first. She did not want to stay, as though the Auror was not poor he had 5 children nearly all the same age and they wore snobby clothes in her opinion. They were always quarrelling and snatching toys from each other. Hermione hated their untidy house and was so disagreeable with them that after the first day or two none of them would play with her. By the second day they had started to give her a nickname that made her furious.

It was Basil who thought of it at first. Basil was a little boy with impudent blue eyes and a turned up nose, and Hermione just hated him. She was playing by herself under a tree in their garden. She was making heaps in the ground and paths for a garden with her wand and Basil has came over and stood near watching "why don't you put a heap of stones there and pretend it's a rockery?" he said "there in the very middle" he leaned over her to point.

"Go away!" cried Hermione as she saw him ruin her hard work.

For a moment basil looked angry and then he began to tease. He was always teasing his sisters. He danced around her making faces and calling her bucktooth. He kept chanting it until the other children heard and laughed too; and then crosser Hermione got the more they called her names.

"You are going to be sent home" Basil said to her one day "at the end of the week. And we're all glad of it"

"I'm glad of it too" answered Hermione "where is home?"

"She doesn't know where home is!" said Basil, with a 17 year old scorn "you're off to England, of course. Our grandmamma lives there and our sister Mabel was sent to her last year. Though you are not going to your Grandmamma. You don't have one. You are off to live with your uncle. His name is Lucius Malfoy"

"i don't know anything about him" snapped Hermione

"I know you don't" basil answered "you don't know anything. Girls never do. I heard father and mother talking about him though. He lives in a great, big, isolated house in the middle of the country and no one goes near him. He is always cross he wont let anyone near him, they wont come if they don't let him. He is a hunchback and he is horrid!"

"i don't believe you" said Hermione; and she turned her back on him and walked away from him as she didn't want to listen to him anymore.

But she did think it over a great deal afterword's; when Mrs Crawford told her that night that she was to sail away to England in a few days to go to her uncle, Lucius Malfoy, who lived at Misselthwait Manor, she looked so stony and stubbornly uninterested that they did not know what to think about her. The couple had tried to be kind to her, but she only turned her face away when Mrs. Crawford attempted to kiss her, and held herself stiffly when Mr. Crawford patted her shoulder.

"She is such a plain child" Mrs. Crawford said pityingly, afterword's. "And her mother was such a pretty creature. She had a very pretty manner, and Hermione has the most unattractive ways i ever saw in a child. Perhaps is her mother had carried her pretty face and her pretty manners oftener into the child's bedroom, Hermione night have learned some pretty ways too. It is very sad, now the poor beautiful thing is gone, to remember that many people never even knew that she had a child, i believe she scarcely ever looked at her. When her nanny died there was no one left to give a thought about the little girl. The Auror thats found her said he nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened the door and found her standing by herself in the middle of the room"


End file.
